


Chasseurs Toujours

by RedShark97



Series: The Diablowatch [1]
Category: Diablo III, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is Myriam, Diablo 3 story but with Overwatch, Doomfist is Tyrael, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena first kiss and first love, Lena is Leah, Lena is a gay mess when Widow look at her, Mccree is the scoundrel, Mercy is Eirena the Enchantress, Moira is Adria, Reaper is Malthael, Reinhardt is the templar, Torbjorn is the blacksmith, Widomaker is the demon hunter, Widowmaker is totally gay for Lena, Winston is Cain, kiss and fluff, more character will appear in later chapter, soldier 76 is....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShark97/pseuds/RedShark97
Summary: The fallen star just made the dead comeback to life in New Tristram, the town need a hero and a Huntress with gold eyes is waiting for a good kill,Lena is just a girl and she hopes she can be useful and dream of a life full of adventure and love, neither of them knew destiny is awaiting for both of them.





	Chasseurs Toujours

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'am back from the grave, sorry but i wasn't on the mood to write for long but after playing Diablo 3 ( WHAT A GREAT GAME) this idea comes to my mind, so l give a try to this.  
> English is not my first language so sorry if you see some error and hope you all likes this fic, leave a comment or a kudos if you want is always appreciated, your friendly Shark.  
> i use google translate for the french

She was there, when i first arrived to New Tristram i was expecting the horror from the undead caused by the strange force of the fallen star, but i wasn't expecting to find someone capable of capture my attention but Lena managed to do that.  
The undead were many and the soldier of the captain Rumford were overrun, the situation was critical but a few shots of my trusty crossbow resolved the situation like always, one shot one kill simple as that. The captain was very relieved by seeing me and started rambling about a woman who can help me and give me more info about the situation,i looked at him offended and pretty angered with a death stare, like i need some help dealing with some petty demon or cultist but then i remembered he was only a man filled with fear and probably grief for someone died recently so i agreed with him to find this Len, not everyone was a trained demon hunter and not a simple demon hunter but the Huntress the greatest hunter of this century.  
New Tristram a pretty place if you don't mind and count the undead rooming near the city, the catacomb full of evil things of the mad king Leoric and the shadow of what happened with Diablo years ago, i walked in the city a lot of people crying and the smell of burning bodies was very strong, but i kept going forward with only a thought on my mind, kill monster and demon so i can still feel something, feel A.... Alive, not compassion not pity just nothing only craving the next kill, i am a monster like the one i kill.  
A priest was rambling about the love of the gods... what a fool, i found my target on the local inn so i can finally met this damn woman, i entered and the vision just made me stop on the front door, a very young girl was helping some people in this improvised aid camp, a face like an angel with wild brown hair and deep caramel eyes, a big smile on her lips but the eyes were full of sadness, i regained my focus after few seconds and saw the the strange scar on the injured people and their sickening pallor of their flesh, they were about to turn into zombies so the first thing i do it was pointing the crossbow at them, but that foolish girl just stand between me and the monster, looking at me shocked and started taking with a voice that just confirmed my previous sentence, she was a real angel, she has to be "Luv what in the bloody hell are you doing?"i looked at her with a lot of resentment " move Chèrie i will not repeat myself compris!" " no i don't think i can do that" after she finished her sentence scream filled the tavern and i took her by an arm saying " foolish girl look a what have you done" and i started shooting soon after, killing one by one all the infected with a clear headshot.  
She was really shaken from what happened in the inn, seeing people completely lost their mind to the plague can be really disturbing for normal people, not for me not after what i became, she was swearing at the corruption of the fallen star so i took her by the wrist and made her look in my eyes "Chèrie enough your emotion are making you vulnerable" i was taking in a very sultry way ( i don't know why) letting my Annecy accent flowing and mixing with the common language, a deep blush appeared on the freckled cheeks of the poor girl that started rambling about something, and i smirked with so much pleasure my hearth started beating furiously ( Mon Dieu why i am feeling like this around this girl merde!) but her voice captured my attention and i see a grin on her beautiful face " so Luv you want to give my arm back or you want them all to yourself innit?" this time was my turn to blush like a schoolgirl ( the huntress blush ! really Amèlie, you can't have feelings like the other you don't have feelings like the normal people!) so after this Lena told me about Torbjorn and Ingrid her wife and that little salope managed to convince me to help them ( i hate her but she is so cute merde merde merde!) because she was worried mostly for the wife because she helped her with the infected people.  
So i was back in the hunt but not after tell her to stay safe (why why) and i was rewarded by the most wonderful smile this damned earth can see and a " good luck to you merveilleuse Huntress" with her beautiful Cockney accent and a blush after she realized what she said to me.  
A big smile was on my lips while i was leaving the inn and a blush colored my cheeks " Mon Dieu quel effect cette fille me fait"


End file.
